Back to School
by CaptainTabatha
Summary: Luka is a reporter. Her editor, Gakupo, wants her to do a story about how highschool is today. So she goes undercover as a student, only to find she likes her teacher! Read as Luka owns highschool, while playing matchmaker with fellow students and problem student for one Kiyoteru Hiyama! Rated T cuz Luka is secretly devious. like you were surprised . also has Kaito/Miku
1. 17 Again? Really?

**soo I'm taking a break from my Kaito/Miku story, and this kinda popped into my head, sooooooo here ya go. not nearly enough kiyo/luka stories out there**

"It's a great idea!" said her editor, Gakupo.

"No, it's not."

"Oh come come. You'll fit right in. you're only what, 22? You can easily pass as a teenager."

"Mmf."

"Just for a year. I'll raise your pay if you do it," he tried.

"Fine. I'll go undercover for a year and do the stupid story."

Luka held her hand to her face. The last place she ever wanted to go back to was high school.

…...

_Well, at least the timing was perfect to let me just come in with the new school year... _Luka mused as she walked towards the school.

The school uniform was standard as far as school uniforms went, pleated skirt look. The skirt was black and the top was a white collared blouse, complete with a mini tie. The guys wore full ties. Luka had opted for black knee-highs and white converse. It struck her as something teens would wear.

Her waist-long pink hair she simply wore down with a simple brown head band.

She walked nonchalantly with her book bag over her shoulder. She was a journalist for a popular magazine, and her editor had her doing a "School Life of Today" type of story.

As she entered the school grounds, she could feel the eyes of hundreds of students looking her over. It was the first day of school, but no one recognized her from any of the nearby middle schools or as a returning student.

Her trained eyes swept the student body as well. Nothing seemed amiss. Groups of friends stuck together, and she could tell the geeks apart from the idols easy enough. Seemed like some things never changed.

Luka checked her schedule. She was posing as a second-year, and her class was 12A. She found the class easy enough, and headed inside.

There were already some students present, talking amongst themselves.

"I swear to you, this ice cream place has leek ice cream!" a blond boy was telling a girl with long teal hair.

"There's no way, Len. I'm the only person one the planet who would probably eat that! There isn't enough market for it!"

"They have all sorts of weird flavors. It their thing. They even have eggplant, whoever would want to eat that."

_I know who would eat that, _thought Luka, thinking of her crazed editor. The group noticed that she had entered.

"Oh, hi! Are you new?" asked the teal. Luka nodded, not sure how to answer. A girl who looked identical to the blond boy piped up.

"You can sit with us, if you like! You're gonna have to sit all the way in the front though.."

"That's fine," Luka replied softly.

"So what's your name?" asked the boy.

"Luka."

"I'm Len! And this is my sister, Rin!" the blond girl waved.

"Are you twins?" guessed Luka. They nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm Miku! I hope we can be friends!" said the teal brightly. Luka couldn't help but smile. It was already better than her entire earlier high school experience.

The bell rang, with Luka seated next to Len, Miku behind her and Rin behind Len. The class filled up, and chose their seats. When a blue-haired boy walked in, Miku got all stiff. Luka couldn't help but notice.

"Do you think that this will be the year?" Rin asked Miku with a knowing voice.

"I don't know, probably not..."

"Just confess!" exclaimed Rin quietly, throwing her hands up. She was cut short from anything else when he took his seat on Miku's other side.

"Hey Miku!"

"Hey Kaito. What have you been up to?"

"Well the last two weeks of break we went to Tokyo, it was pretty fun! It's shame your family couldn't make it!"

Luka leaned towards Rin and Len. "Explanation please?"

"Those two have been neighbors since birth, and Miku's crazy about him," Len explained quietly.

"And she's to chicken to confess!" added Rin.

Luka felt sorry for the girl. She had been in an identical situation in high school, and since she never confessed, had lost her love to someone else. Luka clenched her fist.

"I'm going to get them together!" she declared. _I won't let this girl make the same mistake I did!_

"Oh hello! Are you a friend of Miku's?" Luka turned to the blue one.

"I guess I am! I'm Luka, your Kaito right? Are you also her friend?"

"Yeah, I'm Kaito. And I've been her friend forever, haven't I Miku?"

"Y-yeah." Miku blushed slightly.

"Then your my friend too then. And friends forever?" Luka held a finger to her mouth and let her voice take on a mischievous tone, "are you sure you aren't...more than friends?"

This flustered Kaito. "I..um.."

"Class!" the teacher had arrived. Luka turned away to face the teacher, and her heart stopped.

The teacher was young, probably her age, and gorgeous. Luka felt herself blushing. _AAK! STOP IT! STOP IT! _

He had brown hair, glasses, and a smart-looking suit. Nothing to special, but he was just Luka's type.

"I will be your teacher for this year, Kiyoteru Hiyama. Please refer to me as Mr. Hiyama or Hiyama-sensei." He proceeded to call roll next. Luka was at a loss.

_I wanna quit this under cover crap! Just so I can ask him out for a drink! He thinks I'm a minor!_

"Is Luka Kamui here?" Mr. Hiyama asked. Luka was pulled out of her mind rant. She hadn't heard her name because she didn't recognize it. Gakupo was posing as her father.

"Oh, um, here!" she all but squeaked. Mr. Hiyama raised his eyes brows at her.

"Please try to not be so aloof, Ms. Kamui," he told her. Luka wanted to die.

The twins were looking at her oddly.

"What?" she asked, in a whisper. They just stared at her.

…...

It was almost lunch time. Luka was bored. She already knew all the material. She had been a good student before.

It was also the time of day for English. Being the first day, it wasn't completely serious.

"So let's see how much of basic English you remember from last year, hm? I'm going to write a complex sentence on the board and I'll pick somebody to see what they can translate." As he turned, Luka discovered a note slipped onto her desk.

**Do you have the hots for Hiyama-sensei?**

She glanced over. Rin and Len were staring at her intently. Before she could do anything, Mr. Hiyama called out, "Rin? Can you translate any of this?"

Rin stood and squinted at the board.

"Um...I...something...this...if you...something...ahhh nope."

"Anyone else care to try? Luka?"

"What?" Luka hadn't been paying attention.

"Please translate the sentence, if you can," he replied, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh," Luka stood, glanced at the sentence, and then glanced at the teacher. An idea popped into her head.

Instead of translating, she read the sentence in perfect English out loud.

"I highly doubt any of you can read this, and if you can, I will be pleasantly surprised," she continued speaking in English, "I like your sense of humor. But you did spell doubt wrong. There's a silent _b_."

Mr. Hiyama's brow rose in surprise. "I know about the _b. _I did it to throw students off." Luka laughed.

"_Sure..._" she said, still in English. His eyes narrowed at her.

Luka knew then how her article was going to be. Forget about how teens were today, she was going to relate all of the shenanigans she had with this teacher. All she knew was she was going to get a drink with this guy somehow or another. Telling him she was undercover would be too easy.

So the first step was to get him to notice her.

_BRIIINNNGG!_

The bell rang, alerting lunch time.

…...

Kiyoteru stomped off to the teacher's lounge.

"Rough time?" asked the teacher of 12B, Haku. Kiyo stuffed a bill into the vending machine.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I was lucky last year, with it being my first year of teaching..."

"Problem student?" asked Haku.

"A smart little know-it-all!" he exclaimed, grabbing his drink from the machine.

"Best way to deal with them is be a problem right back at them. Give 'em detention. Oh, boy or girl?"

"Girl. Can you believe she already speaks English?"

"Ohh, I see what's going on. She probably has a teacher crush. It happens to all young teachers," Haku said, like it made all the sense in the world. Kiyoteru choked on his Fanta.

"The thing is Kiyo, don't find yourself liking her." Haku grinned as she took a bite of her instant ramen.

"I guess I'll have a word with her after class," he finally said, "hey, is there anymore ramen in the cupboard?"

"Yeah, left side," Haku said, pointing, "I have to see this chick. I'm gonna come in and ask to borrow some whiteboard markers. Where does she sit?"

"The front row, second to the end on the right. She has pink hair."

…...

Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, and Luka were eating in the classroom.

"I saw your reaction! You like the teacher!" Rin accused.

"And they way you acted in English..." Len was trying not to laugh, "it's like I'm reading a forbidden romance manga or something!"

"I do not," Luka huffed, taking out her lunch. She rarely packed a bento. Instead she had a tuna sandwich.

"Okay, I even noticed it!" laughed Kaito, "admit it, you have a crush on your teacher. All students kinda get a crush on a teacher at least once." Luka knew how to shut them up.

"What if I told you I like older men?" At their blank stares, she held up her hands. "What? He's not that much older than me! What is he? 23?"

"I think he looks more 24. how old are you? 17? That's a 7-8 year difference!" exclaimed Miku. Luka was tired of this.

"What about you guys? Anyone you like?"

"Gumi. All the way," Len said without even thinking.

"But she's twice your height!" snorted Rin.

"Well _you _like that English immigrant in class B! What's his name? Oliver?" Rin blushed bright red.

"Shut up Len!" she said, attacking him. Luka turned to Miku and Kaito. Both of them blushed.

"Nope." said Kaito.

"I-I don't like anyone either..." Miku said, twirling a piece of hair.

"Then why are you both blushing?" Luka challenged.

It was comical. Kaito and Miku both slowly turned their heads towards each other, and then quickly turned away.

Luka smiled as she ate her sandwich. She was getting paid to do this, too.

**and let me tell ya, it gets waaaaaaaaaaay better from here **


	2. Problem Student

**So I'm really bored, being sick does that to you. Because of this I wrote out like a TON of pages of this. like, 2hrs after i posted this story? o.0 **

**plus i started a Soul Eater fic, which I haven't posted yet, but it's got at least 10 open office pgs...**

**plus the 3 chps i've done recently for my other vocaloid story, Raising the Bar...gah there's something wrong with me...**

Right before lunch ended, Luka went to the bathroom. It was luckily empty. She re-applied what little makeup she was wearing, and pulled her skirt just an inch higher. She even undid her tie a little, undoing the top button, being sure to cover it with the tie. She didn't want to seem toooo obvious.

She came back in right as the bell was ringing. She pushed her sleeves up to her elbows. She then promptly folded her arms on her desk and put her head down, pretending to be asleep. The chatter around her eventually settled down and she heard Mr. Hiyama's footsteps enter the room. She heard him say something about Math.

Well maybe she would just fall asleep. Whatever it was, she could just lally-gag around and just ace the tests.

Twenty-minuets later of fake sleep, she wasn't tired enough to really fall asleep, and she heard the door open. To curious to let it pass by, she made a show of yawning and stretching. Another teacher had walked in, asking to borrow a red whiteboard marker. Luka's eyes nearly popped out, it was the lady who's apartment was across from her own! Haku! They knew each other! Just the other week they had gone bar hopping!

Haku's eyes showed the same level of shock. Before Luka had time to do anything, Haku blurted,

"Luka? What are you doing here?" Luka had to resist the urge to facepalm.

"Oh, hi there, Ms. Haku! My dad will sure be glad to know you live in this town!"

Haku blinked dumbly. Mr. Hiyama looked beyond confused.

"My dad, Gakupo, is working on a real important story for work, which is why we moved here. Do you want me to tell him your in town? He had so much fun last time we saw you!" she could tell Haku didn't fully get it, but she recognized the name Gakupo. Luka had mentioned her boss before.

"O-okay then, Luka. Yes, please tell him I would love to meet up and have a talk," she said, looking at Luka as she said "have a talk." She back towards Mr. Hiyama.

"Thank you again for the marker, Mr. Hiyama."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Ms. Yowane," he replied pleasantly, "do tell me how the project turns out."

"Will do!" Haku gave Luka one more look as she headed out the door.

"You know Ms. Yowane?" asked Miku incredulously.

"Yeah, she and my dad met on vacation last year. They really hit it off," Luka hoped they bought it.

…...

Kiyoteru didn't know what to think. Haku had seemed very surprised to see Luka. From what Luka had said, Haku knew her dad. He would have to ask about it later.

The rest of the school day passed without mishap. Luka seemed to be deep in thought and didn't act out anymore. He was still going to have a word with her.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, the students all sprung up, ready to leave.

"Luka? Can I have a word?" he saw her look up and blush slightly. He really hoped a student didn't like him. It would be awkward.

As the class emptied, she slowly came up. In a dark corner of his mind Kiyoteru noticed that one of her buttons was undone. Pushing the thought away, he looked at her seriously.

"Are we going to have a problem, Miss Kamui?"

"Problem sir?"

"Earlier today you acted with some...shall we say, disrespect?"

"It depends, Hiyama-_sensei_," she said, emphasizing the suffix, "can you teach me something I don't already know?" She put her arms on his desk, leaning forward, looking smug. He narrowed his eyes again, also leaning on his desk towards her.

"It's only the first day of school, Luka, so I'll let you go today. But do not test me. I do not tolerate problem students."

As he was talking, Haku walked in.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Kiyo said, taking his jacket off his chair.

"Can I speak to Luka for a moment? It's about her father.."

"Of course."

…...

Haku all but dragged Luka into her own class room.

"Care to explain?" she asked, back against the door.

"Haku, I'm undercover. Gakupo wants me to write a story about teenagers of today. But I didn't know you worked here! I thought you taught middle school!"

"I did! I just transferred here!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "and what did you do before lunch that had Kiyoteru so annoyed? He said he had a problem student?"

"Who, Mr. Hiyama?"

"Yes!"

"Haku, you should have told me that someone that attractive works with you."

"I only met the guy 5 days before school started! And I didn't think much about it, with him being 23 and a full 5 years younger than me.."

"Oh ho! So he is 23..."

"Luka, you can't be serious!"

"I am sooo glad I accepted this job!"

"Really?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, really."

The two friends looked at each other for a moment, and then grabbed hands.

"YEEEEEE~!" they both squealed.

"He's totally single, too! Omygosh, this is just like an anime!" gushed Haku.

"You still watch anime?"

"Don't you?"

"...Yeah..." They laughed a little bit more.

"Seriously though, you can't tell anyone I'm really 22," warned Luka.

"Fine. Oh man, this is gonna be entertaining. If anything does happen, just make sure you don't get caught!"

…...

As the weeks went by, Luka became closer to her new-found friends. Although she was getting nowhere with Kaito and Miku. She had Rin and Len in on it by now, and it was because of this that they formed a plan.

Len's idea of a weighted spin-the-bottle game was too hard, and as Rin pointed out, not enough guys in their group. So it was decided that they would have to stick to good old fashioned truth or dare. Miku lived with her brother, so when they asked if they could hang out at her place, it was cool.

After school, they all walked to Miku's house. Miku's brother, Mikuo was holed up in his room doing computery-stuff for some corporation, so they basically had the place to themselves.

It started out innocently enough. Miku had a dancing video game, so they killed a good hour with that. It put everyone in a good mood and laughing at each other good-naturally.

While they caught their breath in the kitchen, Len piped up.

"Hey! Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"I'm in," Luka slapped the table.

"So am I," declared Rin.

"Well, I guess..." Kaito said.

"Yeah..." Miku sounded terrified.

"I'll go first," offered Luka. They couldn't pick on Miku and Kaito quite yet, so she turned to Len.

"Truth or dare Len!"

"Uh...dare!" Luka grinned evilly. "I dare you to do the salt ice challenge!"

"The what?"

"Oh my go- Miku, where's your salt?" Miku handed it to her. Luka went to the freezer and found an ice cube.

"Now hold out your arm," she instructed. Len did, and Luka poured the salt on his arm in a neat, little pile. Then she gave him the ice.

"Now I dare you to put this ice on top of the salt for 30 seconds."

"Pffft, how is that hard?" Len asked as he placed the cube down. Luka told Rin to start counting.

"Press on it," Luka told him. He did, making a show of how it wasn't hard. After the 10 second mark, Len frowned.

"That's really cold," he said. Luka stifled a laugh. When it got to 20, Len was more panicky.

"Is it supposed to be that cold? It kinda hurts...OW!" he bit his lip, "it's so cold it burns!"

Len struggled to keep it on for the last few seconds. Finally, Rin got to 30, and Len slapped the salt and ice off as fast as he could. He poked his arm.

"IT'S FROZEN!" he yelled, pointing to a small square on his skin. Luka laughed, as did everyone else. Len rubbed his arm a finale time and asked, "Kaito, truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess."

"Okay, I dare you to give your scarf to Miku for the night and to take your shirt off for the next three rounds."

"Um, okay?" Kaito gave Miku his ever-present scarf, which caused her to turn the same color as a tomato, and then took off his shirt, folding his arms over his chest self-consciously. Luka bit back a smile. She thought Miku might blow a gasket, or have an anime-style nose bleed.

Kaito turned to Luka.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

Luka rested her arms on the bar. "Truth."

"Do you like Mr. Himaya?" Luka sighed. She should have seen this coming.

"Yep. And I ain't ashamed of it either."

"Like we didn't notice. Have you seen the way you've been acting?" laughed Len.

"You know, I'm surprisingly okay with this. Must be the inner fangirl. I'm now officially shipping you." Rin declared.

"Um, thank you?" Luka said. She turned to Rin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go put a large spoonful of cinnamon in your mouth and try to swallow it."

They quickly found the cinnamon, and poured a generous amount on the spoon.

"I'd stand over a sink," advised Luka, pointing to one that was in the bar. Rin did so and scrunched her eyes shut, plugged her nose, and shoved the spoon in her mouth. She removed the spoon, and for a second, she was fine.

A second later there was a an orange cloud in front of Rin's face as she spewed the spice.

"Bleh!" she exclaimed, turning the water on and rinsing out her mouth. Everyone else was howling with laughter. Rin smiled weakly.

"I guess the cloud was pretty epic.." they waited for her to recover. Finally, she was ready.

"Miku! Don't think we forgot you! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...have you ever been kissed?"

"...No."

"Ohohohoho!" Luka laughed aloud. When she received weird looks, she snapped, "What, I got an idea!" Kaito put his shirt back on.

Miku's face paled. She had an idea on what Luka's idea was. Miku turned to Len.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth this time..."

"What's the most embarrassing thing someone has caught you doing?"

Len paled. Rin snickered.

"I...um...Rin walked in on me singing and dancing to BoPeep once..."

"He had the dance done perfectly! It was hysterical!" howled Rin. Len blushed from embarrassment.

"Shut up Rin..." Luka scratched her nose, giving Len the signal. "Okay...Kaito."

"Yep, ah...I'll do a dare I guess.. just promise I get to keep my clothes on."

Len grinned evilly. Luka and Rin couldn't help it, they did to.

"Kaito, I dare you to kiss Miku!"

Kaito and Miku didn't say anything, just turned a few shades of red darker. Finally, they leaned towards each other, eyes closed. Their lips grazed past one another. Luka didn't know if a human could get anymore red.

They only lasted a few more rounds before Miku's brother came down, shooing them away because of the time.

…...

As the weeks went by, Luka became more and more a thorn in Kiyoteru's side. As he sat at home grading papers, he thought back on the past weeks.

During science, how she somehow managed to spill a chemical on herself, requiring the emergency shower in the back of the room. That had not mixed well with the fact the uniform shirt was white, and her bra had been gray. It made it so much darker when wet. One boy in the class had actually managed to get a nosebleed. Kiyoteru's ears turned pink at the memory.

He slapped himself, and picked up another paper.

Or there was the time in history, when he had them reading a section out of their books. Luka had begun to idly scratch her leg. At first he thought nothing of it, until her scratching caused her skirt to hike way up. He had simply turned his swivel chair the other way.

She always goofed off in class, whither it be paper airplanes, spit balls, or even the tack incident...his butt hurt just thinking about it. And she always argued with him!

He had to admit she was good at arguing. Actually, scratch that. That girl could debate. She always kept him on her toes.

_Why can't women my age be like this? _he wondered.

And detentions were the worst. She had no witnesses, usually, so she let him have it. The detention usually ended with them debating, AGAIN, or with a lewd joke from her about him wanting to keep her after school all the time.

And PE. Oh god there was PE. Due to budget cuts, he also had teach the PE class. And he really would like to give the guy who made the PE uniforms an earful. He hated himself for even thinking she looked good in her uniform. He dreaded the day when they had to enter the swim unit.

He picked up another paper. It was hers. And of course she had done it perfectly.

At the bottom she signed it with a winky face and a heart.

**So yeah. I'm a typing machine! =O/\O= I think my NyQuil is kicking in...bleh~**


	3. The Problem With Clubing

**So I was a little worried when this story didn't get any feed back...but then noticed It has a few followers and quite a number of views...and I finally got one review...I was gonna update anyway, but here you go. This story is way to much fun to write.**

Luka knew she was getting to Kiyoteru at least a little bit. Haku had told her he complained about her all of the time.

Mr. Hiyama came in, looking not very happy indeed.

"I was just informed that students will be allowed to dress up for Halloween next week, as long as it's school appropriate," he addressed the last bit directly towards Luka. This caused excited chatter to erupt in the room.

"Hey Luka? Do you read the Story of Evil Series?" asked Rin, leaning over. Luka nodded. It was a popular series among teens right now, so she had read it just to know what her friends were talking about half the time. It was actually pretty good, despite it's sad story line.

"Well we were thinking of dressing up as characters from it! Do you wanna be in it?"

"Sure, if you can think of who I can pull of easily," said Luka. Whatever it was, she knew she could pull of the costume and manage to look sexy at the same time.

"Well, Len and I will be the Queen and Servant because we're twins..." her gaze fell on Kaito and Miku, who STILL hadn't confessed. "OMYGOD it's perfect."

"What?" asked Miku.

"Miku, you're the green lady! And Kaito's the blue prince!"

"Well, I don't have white hair and I don't think I could do the red vengeance lady..." said Luka. Rin turned to Luka.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Luka, I'm sure you could do the vengeance lady.." said Rin.

"It's fine, I think I might be a ninja anyway.." Luka spent the rest of the class trying not to get detention for once. She and Haku had plans for a girl's night out tonight, since it was Friday.

…...

At lunch Kiyo was acting suspicious.

"She's up to something," he told Haku, "she's acting to, well, good."

"Maybe she has plans or something after school and doesn't want detention. Have you thought of that? Not giving her detention as a punishment?"

"Yeah I have. But then other students would hear about it, so I'm not gonna risk it.."

Haku rolled her eyes. She stood up to get a soda. When her back was to Kiyoteru, she grinned evilly. She knew Kiyo would never make a move on what he thought was a minor, so she had a plan to kick-start things a little.

When she had her soda, she went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You need to take a breather. Go to the bar or something. Maybe even a club. Talk to some girls or something. Have a drink. Go be a guy, not a teacher." she commanded him. "It's what I do on Fridays."

Kiyoteru nodded.

"I think I will. Thanks, Haku. If I see you there, I'll buy you a drink." Haku bit back a smirk.

…...

"God I haven't dressed like an adult in forever...what do I wear Hakuuuuu~!" Luka whined, holding up an outfit. Haku was laying on Luka's bed with her head hanging off the side upside down.

"Just wear something you can dance in and look sexy in at the same time."

Luka went to her closet. She finally decided.

Haku yawned and sat up. "I'm going to my apartment to change. Meet you outside in 10?"

Luka nodded. Haku left as Luka stripped off her shirt. She put on a form-fitting black vest shirt. It didn't have sleeves, and it showed her tummy. Next was the black mini skirt that had a slit all the way up her left side, allowing her to show off her whole leg. She made sure she had on a pair of short black spandex on under those.

She pulled on sheer black thigh-highs with golden yellow knee-high boots over that to match the piping on her shirt. (**A/N-imagine Luka's normal vocaloid outfit with a shorter skirt**)

She raked a brush through her hair and threw on some make up and went outside to meet up with Haku.

For some reason Haku had put all of her silver-white hair up in a hat.

"I have an ex in town. I don't want him to recognize me if we bump into him," she explained.

Other than that, she had long gray pants on that fit her nicely, matching shoes, and a low cut sleeveless top that showed off her large chest.

Luka grinned. "Let's go."

…...

Kiyoteru wasn't comfortable. Clubs were not his natural habitat, so to speak. He had dressed up a little, throwing on a red collared shirt he didn't wear that often. As he had looked at himself in the mirror, he had found himself un-tucking the shirt and loosening the collar. Then he undid a button at the top. Then one at the bottom. He had frowned-something was missing.

After digging through his closet again, he found an old black vest from who-knows-when. He put it on, without buttoning it. He had then switched his glasses for ones with thicker rims, messed up his hair a bit and left.

As he sat at the bar of the club, nursing his drink, he was surprised at the number of girls that came up t him. He tried to start an intelligent conversation with them, but none of them ever had him quite on his toes like Luka did. As the fifth disappointed girl walked off, he ordered another drink.

_I'm pathetic...comparing them all to a student..._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of pink. He turned out of instinct.

On the edge of the dance floor was a woman who looked exactly like Luka.

_There's no way. You have to show ID to get in._

He watched as the woman turned. He stiffened. It was Luka. There was no denying it. She was dancing with someone who looked familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on who. Both women were good at dancing, and seemed to enjoy the pop/techno sounding music.

Kiyo couldn't risk her seeing him here. There was actually no way she could have fake ID, the club had good equipment for detecting fakes... So he left and waited in his car.

…...

Haku had seen him. He hadn't recognized her, because of the hat, but he definitely recognized Luka. He disappeared after that. Haku could only guess. A few guys came up to them, but surprisingly, Luka turned all advances down.

"You've got it that bad?" asked Haku. Luka ignored her.

A few hours later, they left, and Haku saw it almost immediately. Kiyo's car. And he was in it. Haku pulled Luka in that general direction so they would be within earshot.

"So still no one has any idea your actually 22?" Haku tried. Luka grinned.

"Nope. I make a surprisingly good teenager."

"So what's new in school?"

"You must have heard. We can wear costumes next week."

"Oh yeah, the teachers will be doing it too. I wonder if he is?"

"Nah, he's to much of a stick in the mud."

…...

As the girls walked by, Kiyo almost didn't comprehend what he was hearing.

She was pretending to be a student? Whatever for?" Kiyoteru took out his smart phone.

He started by googling her name, Luka Kamui. He got a Gakupo Kamui as the editor of some popular magazine, but no Lukas by that name. Then he remembered Luka saying her father's name was Gakupo? On a hunch, he tapped the name of the magazine.

It took him to the main web page for the magazine. There was a search box. Not knowing what else to put in it, he typed 'Luka.'

He got a few hits. There seemed to be an author or reporter that worked for that magazine that had the name. He checked the name. Megurine.

He typed in 'Luka Megurine.'

The result was a page link about one of their reporters. He tapped it.

And there she was. Luka Megurine. There was a picture, brief biography, and names of stories she had covered for the magazine. He looked at her birth year. It made her 22. Kiyo smiled. She must be undercover or something...oh he was going to make Luka pay...

…...

**So it turns out I had bronchitis...ewww. The doc put me on antibiotics though, and it's getting better. Can't type as much as earlier because of the last few weeks of school, senior finals and graduation and all that...**


	4. Sewing and Scheming

**I'm baaaaaack~ sorry, summer kicked off with a serious nerdy bang for me. I BLAME THE ANIME FOR DISTRACTING ME. and the anime expo preparations...**

"Who would have thought Luka was so good at sewing?" Miku asked as Luka measured her. Rin and the others were sitting on the floor organizing sewing materials.

Luka was helping them make their Halloween costumes. She had offered since she didn't have anything else to do during the weekend.

_This isn't the first time I've done something like this, when I was in school I used to sew cosplays all the time..._ Luka remembered. She was secretly a huge otaku.

"Okay, Rin, your next," Luka said. Rin hopped up and stood on the stool Miku had been on. Luckily, everyone had raided their closets, their parent's closets, attics, and even grandparent's closets and had found some old clothes for Luka to work with. The Story of Evil characters didn't have official character art, so Luka was free to make them look how she pleased.

The other thing was they were at Gakupo's house...Luka wasn't about to take them to her own house, they would question the alcohol in her fridge. She only hoped Gakupo didn't come in, mainly because he was just weird. It wouldn't be too much of a problem, he knew he was supposed to be her father for undercover purposes.

Luka finished with Rin. She had already done the guys, so now it was time to sketch out some ideas.

"For the girls, I was thinking of using extra fabric to make fuller, borderline ballroom style skirts, if you're cool with wearing petty coats. Hoop skirts would be impractical, with sitting down all day at school," Luka said, showing some tentative sketches.

"I like what you have for mine, but can you make the sleeves shorter? I'd like to wear long gloves instead," replied Rin. The design was a full yellow dress, with black lace and frills accenting the skirt, and a yellow top with a black bodice front. Luka had also put the option for a black fur collar that would leave Rin's shoulders exposed.

Miku's was more simple, as like her character was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a soft shade of green, with quarter-length sleeves that purposefully fell of the shoulders. White lace was to accent the collar line. The skirt was full, but not as much as Rin's. White gossamer lace was what Luka had planned to go over the back of the skirt, but it was hard to sketch.

"I like it just fine," said Miku.

"What do you have planned for Kaito and I?" asked Len.

"I honestly didn't know what to draw out because I didn't know what you might find...but how about this, based on what you found.." Luka got a new piece of paper and started a rough sketch to explain her idea.

"For Kaito, the blue pants, and a white princey-looking top...I can probably find some old gold-like brass buttons and stuff to make it look more royal...add the blue sash across the front, and maybe a blue cape?"

Kaito nodded. "I can see it..."

"You should totally wear your scarf with it, you're practically already the prince of blue!" laughed Len.

"As for you Len, you found an old black suit?"

"Yeah, it used to be my dad's when he was younger. Doesn't fit him anymore."

"I can tailor it to look more Victorian to match Rin, maybe turn it into a swallow-tailed jacket...I can also pipe it with yellow to make it match Rin, you are her servant...then just add a yellow waist coat..and one of those frilly collar things and gloves.."

They quickly fell into an organized craft group. While Luka did most of the sewing with a machine(she had brought it from home before any of them had arrived), Rin and Miku had some experience with a needle and thread and knew how to follow a pattern. To avoid accidents, they had Len and Kaito cut material.

3o minuets later, Luka heard the door open. A few seconds later, Gakupo came walking in, engrossed with his phone. The teens and Luka sweatdropped as he walked by into the next room without noticing them. He was dressed the way he always dressed, in traditional clothing.

"Um, what?" asked Kaito.

"3...2, 1," Luka counted down. When she got to 1, Gakupo came back in the room, walking backwards. When he got to the middle of the walkway, he stopped, and looked at them.

Realization dawned on his face when he saw Luka.

"Hi Luka! Are these your friends?" he asked. When he said this, Luka realized that Gakupo might not look old enough to her father. He was only 30...

"Yeah, this is Miku, Kaito, and Rin and Len."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Making costumes."

"Ooohhh...I wanna see...I can I talk to you for a second?" Luka got up and followed Gakupo into the next room.

"I got a message from your teacher, Kiyoteru Hiyama, and he wants to have a parent teacher conference," he started.

"WHAT?" Luka exclaimed, "why?"

"Something about bad behavior...? Luka, what are you doing over there?"

"Um...screwing with the teacher's mind who's my age?" tried Luka. Gakupo's eyes gleamed.

"Is he cute?"

"I don't see how that's rev-"

"Is he cute?"

A pause, then, "Yes."

"You like him, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"Screw the other story! This is a magazine, and I want a story about your misadventures back in school, trying to seduce your teacher. The readers will eat it up! You have my permission to be as bad as you like!"

…...

That Monday before school started, Kiyoteru was planning his attack. Haku came into the the teacher's lounge.

"Contemplating the meaning of life, Kiyo?" she asked when she saw him. Kiyoteru stood.

"I have a class to get to."

…...

Mr. Hiyama was already sitting at his desk when Luka came in. Something about him seemed... different. He was wearing a suit like he always did, but it wasn't buttoned like it usually was first thing in the morning. And his shirt wasn't white, it was more of a wine red...and was his collar buttoned? It wasn't..his tie was a little loose too, and his hair was a tad messy. He was even wearing glasses with thicker rims.

Luka hid a blush. He looked, well, he looked a little hot when he wasn't all stiff and teacher-ey. The class went on like in normally did, but with far less outbursts from Luka, who was far too flustered. Her friends noticed this as well.

"Luka, you look a little bothered, if you know what I mean," whispered Miku from behind her.

"Yeah, and you haven't been bugging Hiyama-sensei nearly as much as you usually do..." realized Rin. Luka huffed, pounding a silent fist on her desk. She wouldn't let it bug her! Time to get a detention!

When History rolled around, Luka was ready.

"Today we will be starting our World War 2 Unit. Can anyone tell me a brief history of this war?" Mr. Hiyama. Luka didn't even bother to raise her hand.

"Well, Germany found Italy in a tomato box back during WWI, and then couldn't get rid of him. After that war, Germany was super mad at France for the whole 'cukoo-clock' thing, so Germany went to Austria and was all 'Dude, we need to get together and do something,' and Austria just kinda went with it..."

"Luka, please do NOT give me the Hetalia version of WWII," sighed Mr. Hiyama, face-palming. The damage was already done. The class was giggling like mad.

"Don't forget about Grandpa Rome coming to check on Italy and Germany!" shouted out a black haired boy with a red streak named Rook.

"And the Allied Powers making China attack for them with a wok!" laughed a girl named Miki.

"Enough! Unless all of you want a detention, that is..." the class settled down. "I thought so. Luka, stay after class. You have a detention."

_Ah boo-ya._ Luka silently congratulated herself. Her friends rolled their eyes.

…...

Kiyoteru was trying to decide how to torment Luka the most. The class was silently reading at the moment, giving the young teacher a moment to sit and think. He settled for staring at her discreetly, so that she was the only one who noticed. So he fixed the most intense stare he could muster on the pinkette.

At first, she didn't notice, being too busy not reading. When she did notice, she paused, trying to figure out what he was doing. Then she stared back, making odd faces as she did.

_Wait for it..._ Kiyoteru knew what she would probably do next.

Sure enough, she shot him a seductive look. It was brief, but it worked. He responded with a quick smolder. The reaction was priceless. Luka's eyes bugged a bit, like she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. To further his point, Kiyo made it very obvious that he was loosening his tie, leaving it looking rumpled and loose down his front. Her cheeks were now a rosy pink.

She glared at him now, and it sent tingles to his toes.

_Oh man, she knows it's on...it's your move, Luka..._

…...

With PE came Luka's revenge. Mr. Hiyama had to lead them in stretches and warm-ups, and Luka had been placed in the back of the warm-up ranks. Before the class changed into their PE uniforms, Luka started an idea in the student body. Change the assigned spots for warm-ups, and let the students decide where the stood.

Luka smiled as she came onto the track. Two students, Dell and Leon, were talking to Mr. Hiyama. The teacher was in his usual PE teaching attire-athletic shorts, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt. Today his t-shirt seemed to fit him better...Luka pushed the thought from her mind.

"But sensei, we've been in the same order for almost a month. We've proven we work hard, we just want to spend warm-ups with our friends." Leon was saying. Luka joined the other students who were milling about. Mr. Hiyama sighed.

"Fine. Class! We will be rearranging the order of where you stand for stretches! And since several of you have requested it, I will allow you to pick your places," he announced. Luka hid a smirk.

_Perfect..._

She proceeded to act like a hyper teenager and dragged Miku over to a spot towards the front, knowing her friends would follow. Luka let them decide where to stand, but she selected a spot directly in front of Mr. Hiyama. To any else, it would just appear that Luka had made sure she was standing with her friends. To any one else.

She saw Mr. Hiyama narrow his eyes at her..and she froze for a second as his gaze lingered. Luka found herself holding her breath as Kiyoteru slowly ran his eyes over her. It was a downright freaking smouldering look, and Luka couldn't quite believe what she had witnessed.

…...

Kiyo hoped to God he wasn't making a mistake. He got some enjoyment out of unnerving her with his eyes, but that's all he would do for now. He would enact his revenge after school on Friday...also known as Halloween...

However, he would have to focus on the task at hand. NOT letting Luka distract him with her suggestive poses while she did warm-up stretches...

**Stayed tuned! Next episode...Halloween! Parent teacher conference! And Gakupo has a wonderful idea! ...LUKA HAS A BROTHER?! (no it's not Luki)**


	5. Father's Great Ideas

**Whew! I'm back! Anime Expo was AWESOME. I got glomped when i was cosplaying Kaito! I promise I'm working on my other story, Raising the Bar. All comments have been taken into consideration, for both stories. People are really starting to like this!**

**and I apparently have spanish speaking followers...i think it's spanish...something other than english was used to leave some reviews. I meant to mention this earlier but i kept forgetting..**

**to quote bandit keith from YGTAS- "Try speaking American! It's the only language I understand!"**

**lolz, i'm totally not like that...**

"WHAT THE _HELL?!" _Luka yelled at her boss over the phone.

"Whaaaat? It's a marvelous idea, and he's agreed to it," came Gakupo's reply.

"You are NOT enrolling my brother into my class!"

"Oh please. It's my job to make my stories interesting, and what could make this story more exciting than throwing an older brother into your class? People will think he's a delinquent, it'll be great,"

"NO!"

"Here, he's here now, so he can convince you!"

"WHAT? You have Yu-"

"Hiya lil' sis! I hear you're hot for teacher!" came the voice of her brother. Luka facepalmed, glad she was having this conversation in the privacy of her home.

"Hello, Yuma..." she grumbled.

"Yeah, so you should know, I'm totally going to be doing this~!"

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope! I'm getting paid!"

"...Of course you are..."

"I'll be there tomorrow! Isn't that great? …..Hello? Luka?"

…...

"I can't wait! Halloween is this Friday!" squealed Rin Wednesday morning. Class had yet to start, and Kiyoteru noted that all of the students seemed excited about the coming costume day. Although Luka seemed abnormally quiet and dejected this morning...whatever could have caused that?

The bell rang, and his students settled down. It was then that Kiyo noticed a note on his desk. A new student was coming today...no name was on the note. Curious.

The door to the classroom opened as Kiyoteru was reading this. It had to be the new student.

"Class,we have a new student joining us today. Can you introduce yourself please?"

The new kid walked slowly the front of the room, looking bored and half asleep. He was wearing the school uniform for boys, but his collar was loose and unbuttoned, and his tie was tied loosely and lazily around his neck. In fact, the tie wasn't even from the school, but a personal tie that was pink with black stripes. His sleeves were shoved up messily to his elbows, and he wore strange pink and black gloves. His hair was also pink, and he wore a black beanie skater style with large headphones resting around around his neck. Kiyoteru rolled his eyes when the majority of his female students silently fangirled over the new kid.

He yawned.

" 'Sup? I'm Yuma Kamui, and I was held back a year in elementary school, so I'm supposed to be a year ahead of all of you. I just transferred here. Pleased to meet ya," he said, bowing.

Kiyo twirked a brow.

_Kamui? Surely it's just a coincidence..._

"Oh! And I forgot to mention the reason why a transferred.." Yuma continued. His whole demeanor changed, from the half-awake slouch into a whirlwind of bubbly energy.

"LUUUUUKAAAAA~! Big Brother's here! Let's have sibling bonding since I'm back!"

Kiyoteru's eyebrow twitched even more.

_She has a brother. Of f***ing course she does. What does this mean then? Is he a minor or not?_

Luka tried to melt into her desk. Her friends were all shocked.

"EHHH?! YOU HAVE A BROTHER?

"Unfortunately..."

"Ahem...Yuma, would you please find a seat?" Kiyoteru raised his voice over the excited class. He had a feeling that Luka was going to be preoccupied with Yuma to flirt today...he didn't mind. If she wasn't distracting him, it gave him more time to plan his attack.

As they went through the day's lessons, he went over the tentative game plan in his head.

Halloween was Friday, and Luka was no doubt going to wear something that was going to make every male in the room uncomfortable. Kiyo still had to decide what he was going to dress up as. Whatever it was, it had to have a good wow factor.

Then that same day after school, Luka's father was coming for a conference, and Luka was to be present. The outcome of the conference would determine what happened after that...

…...

"Luka never told us she had a brother!"

"Ha! I'm not surprised," laughed Yuma at lunch time.

"Well people are usually surprised to learn we're related, brother.." Luka said, grumbling into her tuna fish sandwich.

"Why is that? You have the same hair color," observed Miku.

"...Nevermind..." Luka sighed.

"So Luka, are there any boys I have to chase off?" asked Yuma, cracking open a soda can with a hiss. Luka caught Miku looking towards Yuma shyly, causing warning bells to ring in her head.

_Oh no! Miku can NOT get any sort of the hots for my brother...wait, this gives me an idea.._

"Actually, Luka has her sights set on someone..." stated Len.

"An _older_ someone.." agreed Kaito, wiggling his eyebrows. Yuma's eyes lit up.

"Oh really? Who?" he asked. Luka rolled her eyes. He already knew who.

"Luka is infatuated with Mr. Hiyama!" Rin exclaimed, quietly of course. They were eating lunch in the classroom. Yuma glanced at his sister.

"Ohohohoho~ Luka, you have to tell me all about this later."

"Can we talk about something else?" Luka tried.

"HALLOWEEN!" exclaimed Miku, causing some of the other students.

"Yeah!" agreed Rin with enthusiasm, "how goes the costumes, Luka?"

"I'm almost finished, and mine is already done, considering I made it last year. Although I might add some altercations..."

"Oh Lord, what are you planning?" asked Miku, sweatdropping a little.

"Well I don't even remember what you were planning on going as," said Len.

"I was planning a ninja," replied Luka.

"Nah, you should be that witch from that manga you like, you have a costume right?" Yuma piped up, eyes twinkling at his sister. Luka sighed. Her brother had a point...but it reminded her of something.

"Nope. I have an even better idea...I won't tell you what exactly I'm being, but I'll let you all know it's from a cyber-futuristic-spacey manga I like. It'll be a surprise."

The manga/anime Luka was had in mind was _Append. _It was about teens and other young people who had abilities to fight and travel through cyberspace and out of it, while still juggling a normal life. It was actually quite popular, and Luka had been planning on making a cosplay of one of the main charcters, Amai, for a while now. And it was a very...attractive...costume that the pink-haired Amai wore while in her transformed state. Needless to say, it was perfect.

...

Kiyoteru waited for his instant ramen to cook in the teacher's lounge. Haku and some of the other teachers were sitting around him.

"Haku, guess what happened to little miss problem student today?" he asked.

"She found a way to catch her shirt on fire in science. How the heck am I supposed to know?" asked Haku. One of the other teachers, a tall fellow who allowed his students to call him Mr. Al, snorted in laughter. He was friends with Kiyoteru.

"Now what did she do?" he asked. A few of the other teachers leaned in, eager to hear. As the weeks went by, the other teachers were being drawn into the drama of Kiyoteru's demon student.

"You'll never guess," Kiyo said smugly, just as his timer beeped for his noodles. He peeled the lid off and started to stir. One of the third-year teachers, Mr. Tonio, threw out a guess.

"Did it involve you?" he asked.

"Nope. She is the receiver of bad luck this time," Kiyoteru informed them, testing his noodles. The steam fogged up his glasses.

"Oh Lord what did you do to the girl?" asked Ms. Ann, who was an advanced English teacher.

"I didn't do anything. Does everyone give up?" They all nodded yes. Kiyoteru put his ramen down, grinning.

"Her brother transferred into the class, and she did NOT looked pleased to see him," he announced. This was followed immediately by Haku spewing the coffee she had been drinking, and then her sputtering and chocking. The other teachers turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"Why, do you know her brother? I know you've met her father before.." Kiyoteru asked Haku. Haku dabbed a napkin on her chin, flushing slightly.

"Perhaps...what was his name again?" she asked. Kiyoteru looked at her questionably.

"Yuma. He has the same hair color as her, and he's a year older but got held back."

"Oh yes...word of advice Kiyo. Keep him away from the girls, or there will be trouble. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my class.." Haku left the teacher's lounge. Al snorted again after she left.

"Don't let him near the girls...well then I guess I should warn you that we get our intern student teachers from the university next week. I've seen the list, and you've got a female intern, Kiyo," he said.

"Well...okay then...like my life wasn't interesting enough already..." sighed Kiyoteru.

…...

Haku was in full panic mode. YUMA MEGURINE was in the building...what was up with that? She had...had a brief fling with Yuma about a year and a half ago...

Needless to say Haku wanted to know why Luka's 24 year-old brother had joined her undercover. She stormed into Kiyoteru's classroom, eyes blazing and her long silver hair flying wildly all about her. This appearance was known to her students as the "Yowane Blizzard of Doom."

"Oh, um, hello, Yowane-sensei...are you looking for Hiyama-sensei?" asked Miku. The others looked up. Luka sent her a knowing look. Haku didn't even reply. She simply marched over to the students, grabbed Luka's arm and Yuma's ear, and dragged them both out, leaving the actual high-schoolers confused. She dragged them over to her classroom next door, which she kept locked during lunch, so it was empty.

"Okay spill. What is HE doing here?" she jabbed a finger at Yuma. He grinned, rubbing his ear.

"Good to see you too, Haku."

"Gakupo's idea," said Luka, explaining everything. "Making the story more interesting."

"Ahh..well then.." Haku crossed her arms and looked at Yuma. "Just so you know, I am NOT getting back together with you, and you can't call me by my first name since you're supposed to be a student."

"WHOAwhoawhoa...WHAT?! YOU GUYS...?" Luka's eyes grew large as she pointed at her brother and friend. Yuma grinned, scratching the back of his head and blushing. Haku turned scarlet.

"It was more of a one-night stand sort of thing..." Haku mumbled.

"One night? More like one week..." Yuma muttered back.

"TMI. Forget I asked..." Luka stuck her tongue out. "But since we're here, Yuma, that teal-haired girl with the pigtails? Do NOT let her fall for you. I'm trying to get her with the guy in the scarf."

"Cool yer jets, sis. I ain't gonna touch none of these minors," sighed Yuma as he slouched on the wall, "and as for match-maker, I'll help you out. But my primary mission is to hook 'ya up with teach. The dude's what, a year younger than me? Maybe I'll become his favorite student, and after all this, we can be buds."

"I don't think you have the brain power to be friends with him..." Luka huffed, "anyway, lunch is ending soon, so we should get back to our classroom."

…...

Kiyoteru didn't know what to think. The new student, Luka's brother Yuma, was a character, to say the least. The young teacher slipped his shoes off inside his door, and then slumped into his couch. He laid down, and then yawned and stretched. He was home on time for once, since Luka hadn't had detention. She had been to upset and grumpy over her brother..

Her brother...Kiyo sighed. Yuma appeared to be a slacker, considering his dress and the fact he was a year behind...if he really was the age he said he was, that is. Aside from that, he seemed to be just as intelligent as Luka, which Kiyo had noted a look of surprise on Luka's face when Yuma answered several difficult math problems correctly. Although he couldn't speak a word of English. Luka had been quite smug at this, so Yuma had simply made a smart retort at her in fluent French.

Kiyoteru sat up. Luka and Yuma would have to wait for his thoughts. Right now, he needed to figure out how he was going to do a halloween costume without spending to much money. He headed to his room to raid his closet.

This required deeper digging than when he had prepared for the club. Whenever he located something odd or different, he threw it on his bed. He had a modest-sized pile by the time he was done.

Kiyoteru's finds included: a nicer suit for meetings, his old school uniform, a jogging suit, some waist coats, a lab coat from college, a few yakutas, some athletic clothes...and some...nerdier items from college. Kiyo smirked when he saw the old larping costumes. He really should look up his old RPGing friends and see what they were up to these days...

He decided against the larping costumes. He had gear for a magician, elven ranger/archer, or a basic swordsman, but the costumes would require a little touching up, and he didn't have time for that. He then picked up one of his yakutas. That's all he had traditional clothing wise, and that was hardly enough to make a cool fuedal-era costume or something along those lines...

Kiyoteru's eyes fell upon the lab coat. White coats were used in all sorts of things...he pulled his smart phone out of his pocket and googled "lab coat costume ideas."

One of the first hits was some eHow page or something along those lines, and it gave a helpful little article, complete with links on how to make each costume.

One caught his eye, so he clicked on it.

**Mad Scientist Costume Idea**

**Depending on how cliché you're wanting to go, mad scientists are just normal scientists, just way more crazy. You can pull it off with simply:**

**-a lab coat**

**-a collared shirt**

**-messed up hair**

**-rubber gloves**

**-goggles/glasses**

**-stains on your coat**

**You might get some new ideas if you consider what type of scientist you are the crazy version of. You could be a mad botanist with a man eating plant, a crazed chemist, a scatter-brained time traveler, a nervous physicist, or a deranged dissecting genius. **

_Hmmm...I don't know about rubber gloves...but I may be able to pull something off..._

He went back to his closet, trying to think like this mad scientist he was going to be portraying. After he picked out suitable clothing, he continued to stalk about his apartment, trying to think of things he could add to truly make it stand out.

_Let's see...a true mad scientist would experiment on himself!_ he thought when he found some old bandages in the bathroom.

_Maybe some fake stitches as well..._

A few hours later, the costume was done. The rest of the apartment was a mess, but Kiyoteru fell alseep smiling, feeling accomplished.

…...

When Friday finally rolled around, Luka sighed in relief. She had lost a LOT of sleep making her new Appen costume, which she was currently wearing a longer jacket over. But she had done it, and now she would have revenge on Mr. Hiyama for the smoulder the other day...

Luka ignored the looks she got from people on her way to school. She didn't blame them. She was wearing flip-flops, since her character was technically supposed to be barefoot. Her "pants" were a skin tight charcoal material with a pinkish hue. It really looked odd with the mid-thigh length peat coat she was wearing over the rest of the costume. She met up with Yuma before she met up with the others. He was also wearing something over his costume.

"Luka! Yuma! Over here!" Miku and the others waved to her from their usual meeting place near the school. Like Luka,they too wore jackets over their costumes, with only little bits showing. They all walked to school together in this fashion. All of the students at the school, including the teachers, had agreed to reveal their costumes only when class started. It was actually quite entertaining once tey got to school, trying to figure out what everyone was from what little part of their costume was visible.

Rin and Miku could hardly contain their excitement any longer by the time they got to their classroom.

"There's going to be a costume contest for the whole school! They've extended our lunch time to accommodate for it!" squealed Rin.

"You guys should all enter. I'm sure you could win!" smiled Yuma, giving them a thumbs-up.

"I wonder what everyone else is..." Miku wondered aloud as she looked at their classmates. Indeed, all of the students of class A were eyeballing one another, trying to size up all of the costumes. Mr. Hiyama came in just before the bell rang.

"Alright class, settle down. I doubt we'll be getting very much done today, so let's start by everyone revealing their costumes!" The teacher himself had a white coat hanging over his arm, and a long coat hiding whatever else he was wearing. He also had a scarf hiding most of his features.

The class fell silent as they busied themselves with removing the jackets and layers that had been hiding their costumes.

"Also, the school has a challenge for all of you. Try to act in character of whatever you're dressed up as. Now, I'm going to step outside and change into my own costume!"

After he had closed the door, Luka smirked. It seemed he had dressed up after all, and Haku owed her 500 yen.**(A/N-that's around 5 American dollars, for those of us who suck at converting currency)**

Rin and Miku were out of their "disguises" lightning quick, and were fussing over each others hair. Luka felt pride swell in her chest when she saw them wearing her finished designs. Len and Kaito were also ready, looking absolutely breathtaking.

"Remember what Sensei said, act in character!" Luka reminded them. Yuma grinned, knowing what was coming.

"I recognize my sis's sewing...and I also recognize the story you're all from! You all know what that means!"

Kaito was blushing red as a tomato, as was Miku. Rin pulled out a yellow folding fan and assumed an imperial stance, and Len was quick to fall to her left side slightly behind her, holding his hands behind his back. He looked every bit like the faithful servant. Rin fanned herself lightly and walked up to Kaito.

"Prince Kaito, of the Blue Kingdom, I would like to propose that we join our hands in marriage to unify our lands," she all but commanded Kaito. Kaito fought back his blush, and stood to his full height in front of the tiny queen.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but my heart already belongs to the lovely maiden Miku of the Green Country," he informed her, taking Miku's hand and pulling her close. Miku released an "eep!" at being so close

"OMIGOSH YOU'RE ALL FROM THE STORY OF EVIL SERIES!" squealed Miki, who was dressed up as a space girl. The other students murmured excitedly. Yuma laughed. Luka turned to him, preparing to undo her own jacket, and felt her jaw hit the floor.

"Y-yuma...are you wearing what I think you're..." she couldn't even finish her sentence, she was so shocked. All the girls went "squeeeee~!" upon laying eyes on him.

Yuma was wearing a costume that was obviously inspired by the popular boy band, VanaN'Ice. It was pink and black and showed his midriff...he even had a rose in his hair.**(A/N google image "Yuma VanaN'Ice Style. That's his costume)**

Luka sighed. "Yuma, sorry bro, but my costume beats yours."

"I highly doubt that, 'lil sis."

Not to be outdone, Luka reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a pair of techy-looking headphones. She kicked off her flip-flops and pressed a button on her wrist, and the other students were surprised to see pinkish glowing peek through her jacket. Luka slowly shed her jacket to reveal her Append costume.**(A/N last one i swear! Luka's append outfit is similar to Miku's, with some changes. google it)**

"Oh wow...you're Amai from Append, aren't you?" breathed Gumi, who was dressed as some sort of panda. The Append costume even had working glowing lights around her waist. It was the fruit of much lost sleep.

"Alright class, I'm back..." Luka turned to see that Mr. Hiyama had returned. His costume was scary, but in a really awesome, and attractive, way.

He wore his usual slacks, but they were a shade of dark gray today. Instead of a white or light-colored shirt, he wore a black collared shirt, and it was loose around his neck, not being buttoned all the way. A blood-red tie was also loosely tied with the shirt. He wore his long fitted white lab coat over this, which gave him a dramatic air. But what really made his outfit stand out was the little details.

He had bloodied bandages wrapped around his neck and part of his left hand. He also had some wrapped around his upper right thigh. His normal thick-rimmed rectangular glasses had been replaced by thin wire rimmed oval glasses, and the left lens was badly cracked. As finishing touches he had a few white band-aids on his face, and a scar drawn over his left eye. With his extremely messy hair and stained scalpel in his breast pocket, he looked like a true mad scientist. A very smexy mad scientist.

…...

Kiyoteru walked in right as Luka had been taking off her coat. He trailed off from informing the class he had returned at the sight of her.

She was an Append character, a series notorious for fanservice, to say the least. It was really an excellent costume, and Luka of course looked stunning.

Quickly composing himself, Kiyoteru went over to his desk with a flap of his lab coat. He allowed himself to fall into the roll of a mad scientist.

"So which one of you...test subjects...would like to showcase their costumes first?" he asked the class, pulling out the scalpel and playing with it. The students came up, one by one, explaining what they were dressed up as.

Luka was obviously Amai from Append, and Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len were all main charcters from the Story of Evil.

Gumi was the protaginist from a popular video game Panda Hero, and Miki was a space girl. Leon was all in black "cool" guy clothes and said he was a secret agent, while Dell was a...butler...or something. Rook was a werewolf.

As for Yuma...Kiyoteru wasn't really sure what he was. Yuma claimed to be dressed in VanaN'Ice fashion or something ridiculous like that.

"Now that's settled...how about we just skip ahead to science?" he asked.

…...

"Welcome to the first-annual costume contest!" the third-year class president, Mew, who was ironically dressed up as a black cat. Luka sat next to Yuma, since they had chosen not to participate, instead choosing to simply watch.

There was a few really good ones that stood out to Luka's professional cosplaying eye. A third year named Meiko was some sort of bloody Alice from Wonderland, and a third-year named Ted who was a fictitious soldier. Aoki from class B had an excellent fairy outfit while the Oliver boy Len had said Rin liked was wearing some sort of seafaring outfit.

Miku, Kaito, Rin, and Len came on as a group, earning much applause. Then it was time for the teachers.

Mr. Tonio was James Bond, with a fancy tux and a drink in a martini glass.

A few other teachers Luka didn't recognize came on, and then Haku stepped onto the stage. Luka clapped loudly and cheered with everyone else at her costume. Haku was dressed up as the Ringmaster from a popular anime called Dark Woods Circus, complete with striped slacks and top hat. Haku tipped her hat and winked at Luka before walking off.

And then Mr. Hiyama...

He came onto stage looking lost, and then quickly left again. When he returned, he was wheeling what looked to be a body under a sheet onto the stage. He left it there and brought another one. The whole audience was quiet as they tried to figure out what he was doing.

He started to nervously twirl the scalpel between his fingers, and the student body noticed that he would twitch every now and then. He fussed over the bodies, and even brought the scalpel down and cut something, spilling fake, yet real looking, blood everywhere, staining his hands. He started pulling at bits of his hair, getting the blood in it and on his face. And then he started to laugh...

It was a true mad laugh. He dashed offstage again and brought back a strange device and some jumper cables. He took to jumper cables and clamped them down on the bodies...and then continued his laugh until he was in near hysterics. The lights flickered, and then...the bodies sat up, allowing the sheets to fall away and revealing Mr. Al and Ms. Ann as Frankenstein and Frankenstein's bride!

They all took a bow. Yuma chuckled.

"I can see why you like the guy...and it seems he's nerdy like you."

Luka didn't say anything, for Mr. Hiyama had found her with his crazed gaze, and had smiled a mad scientist smile, sending shivers down her spine.

_I bet he's awesome at rolepl- MUSN'T THINK ABOUT THAT!_

She suddenly remembered that she had a parent-student-teacher counsel thing after school today...

…...

"Aw, to bad. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Rin was asking Luka as the final bell rang. She had invited Luka to hang out with everyone at the twin's home.

"Well, I might be grounded after the conference, so probably not..." Luka said. This was a lie, but Luka had no idea what her sexy nemesis had planned as more fitting punishment...and Gakupo was going to be no help whatsoever.

Speak of the devil, a very purple yakuta-clad man came bounding down the halls.

"LUUUKA! YUUUUMA! PAPA'S HERE~!" he sang. Luka hit him with one of her books.

"Calm down," she ordered. Yuma snickered.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I don't have detention, so I'll just be leav-"

"Oh no, Yuma, please stay," Mr. Hiyama appeared out of nowhere, "we might as well have the whole family present."

"Meh, fine..." the male pinkette grumbled. Gakupo shook Mr. Hiyama's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. Hiyama. I hope we can sort some things out today."

"Please, if you'll all follow me into the classroom..."

...

"...and she constantly disrupts class with internet and anime references. Detentions don't seem to work on her, so I was wondering what you, the parent, would suggest."

Kiyoteru watched the purple man closely. He looked much to young to anybody's father, even Yuma's, if Yuma was truly the age he said he was.

"Well one thing Luka hates more than anything is chores.."

"DAD!" she protested. Kiyo had to admit, they certainly acted like father and daughter.

"...so you have my permission to have Luka over and do any sort of work for you. I'll even give you written permission, saying it was my idea so nobody will think it odd that a student's at a teacher's house or anything, we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" Gakupo got out a piece of paper and started writing on it. Kiyoteru raised his hands.

"I must protest, Mr. Kamui, I hardly think it appropriate..." he said while sweatdropping. In reality, he was just afraid of having Luka at his home.

"Oh, but I _insist._ I've never been able to fully discipline these two hooligans correctly, since they know I not their real father."

"..ahem. What?" Kiyo couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Luka and Yuma were starting at Gakupo as well.

"You see, their mother was quite a bit older than me. When we married, she already had these two, with their real father dead from an accident. When sweet Kasumi passed on from an illness, these two pink-haired angels were left without a relative in the whole world, so I decided to raise them as their stepfather!

But I think that you can teach Luka here some valuable life lessons with this more personal detention I'm offering. How about you start tomorrow? I'll drop her off. And if you really insist, we can get this all made official with the principle."

Kiyoteru was helpless. His Saturdays were about to get very interesting indeed. But Gakupo's story had left him with a nagging sense of doubt. What if Luka really was a student after all?

**well, kiyo, that's a problem. Let's ask the fans what they think you should do. I'll post their answer whenever I update next.**

**so, FANS, what is poor Kiyoteru to do? **


	6. Cleaning!

**So yeah, I haven't updated in awhile...*sweatdrops* heh...**

**well I recently started college and whew, that's exhausting. History is fun though. we're very silly.**

**aaaaaaand I jumped onto the Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan bandwagon...and started a story for that. WHICH FREAKING EXPLODED. I have like a ton of followers for it, and I discovered my OTP. I always thought it was Kaito/Miku, but after SnK...definitely Levi/Petra, or Rivtra. esrhsdijfbh; .kdjghseuh anyway, here's your update**

**... **

"Gakupo, I swear I'm going to kill you..." Luka simmered as they approached Mr. Hiyama's small condo. She still couldn't believe she had to work for the guy at his house...and to make it worse, Gakupo had insisted she dress in a manner that was inspired by maid dresses. She was currently wearing a short yet fluffy dark blue dress with poof sleeves, and a lightly frilled white apron was slung over her arm for later. Luka had been able to escape the obvious maid hat and instead was wearing a white handkerchief to hold back her hair. Gakupo was helping her carry a few cleaning supplies..

"We're here!" chirped Gakupo happily, ringing the doorbell. Luka groaned.

…...

"What the hell?!"

Kiyoteru groggily raised his head from his pillow, his hair sticking up in every direction. He squinted at his alarm clock since he wasn't wearing his glasses. The fuzzy numbers seemed to be making the shape of a 7...

_Riiiing riiiing_

His doorbell sounded, and not for the first time. Grumbling, Kiyo grabbed his glasses off of his nightstand. Some idiot was ringing his doorbell at seven in the morning on a Saturday. And Kiyoteru Hiyama was not a morning person.

As quickly as he could, Kiyo threw on a bathrobe. He slept in nothing but his lounge pants, so his upper half needed some kind of modesty. In his sleepy daze, he rubbed his eyes under his his glasses and forgot to tie his robe, leaving his lean chest and midriff exposed. He opened the door, awake enough to not open it very far and allow the pests to see into his messy home.

"Good to see you, Hiyama! So here is Luka! All ready to work and do whatever you say! As her legal guardian, I give you full permission to discipline her in any means necessary, here I even have it in writing...I'm off now, don't have too much Luka dear!"

Kiyo stood there, blinking, as the purple yakuta-clad man stuffed a paper into his hands and disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving a furiously blushing pinkette wearing a handkerchief in her hair and a bunch of cleaning supplies. Kiyoteru suddenly became very aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing much...

"...Ahem, yes, come in then..." he mumbled, quickly closing his robe and tying it closed. Luka followed him inside, making sure to not look up from the ground.

_Why is she acting so...quiet? I'm surprised she hasn't made a snide comment yet..._

Whatever, it didn't matter. He hadn't planned on Gakupo dropping Luka off quite so early, and he wasn't exactly prepared yet. He would continue his morning ritual as he normally would, and ignore Luka to the best of his ability. First order of business: coffee...

"So what do you want me to start on, Mr. Hiyama?" Luka suddenly asked. Kiyoteru nearly jumped out of his skin, surprised to hear her talk for some reason. He scowled at his foolishness, which was the result of grogginess and a strange sense of fight or flight since Luka had shown up so unexpectedly.

"Just, clean the kitchen for now, or something!" he snapped. She glanced at him with a surprised look, but moved towards the messy kitchen nonetheless. Grumbling, he followed her, continuing his quest for caffeine. While she acquainted herself with the cooking space, he filled the coffee machine with water and fresh filter. Then he very carefully measured three perfect scoops of pre-ground coffee into the filter, and flipped the on switch. He then plopped down on his couch and turned on the news while he waited for the coffee to brew.

…...

Luka had discovered two things about Mr. Hiyama since Gakupo had dumped her here. One being the fact that he was NOT a morning person at all. She had recognized the signs. He had obviously just woken up when he answered the door, and he was unusually crabby. The most tell-tale sign was his beeline for the coffee maker after Gakupo had left.

The second thing she had learned was that Kiyoteru Hiyama was just like most single men his age, extremely messy. Sure a little OCDness showed every now and then, like perfectly organized spices and whatnot, but his house was still a typical messy bachelor pad.

Luka put on her apron and cracked her fingers. It was time to get to work. She opened the fridge to see if it was messy. Quite the opposite. It was impeccably organized, and nothing looked moldy. Impressive. Luka turned her eyes towards the sink. Much less impressive. Like most men, Mr. Hiyama seemed to be afraid of doing dishes. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

…...

Kiyoteru heard that the coffee was done. He shuffled back into the kitchen and pulled a mug out of the cupboard.

"Will you pour me a cup? I haven't had any yet today," Luka said from the sink. Shrugging, he pulled out a second mug. Luka dried her hands and came over to him. It was then that he noticed she was wearing something that had to be a mock-up of a maid dress, apron and everything. He felt his ears grow hot, but it was mainly because this was the firs time he had seen her in "normal" clothing, not a halloween costume or school uniform. He gulped at his mostly black coffee, with only a little sugar added. Luka didn't seem to notice his...discomfort, simply adding a slash of creamer and some sugar into her coffee. Her eyes twinkled as she brought the mug to her lips. Kiyo sweat dropped. He knew that look...

"So I always wondered if we would ever go out for coffee...I never imagined it would be at your house."

And there was the obligatory innuendo. He glared at her before walking back to his room, taking his glorious coffee with him.

….._about 15 minuets later..._

Luka admired the cleaned off dishes she had just loaded into the dishwasher. She busied herself in tidying up the counters and whatever else in the kitchen that looked as if it needed it. And just like that, she was done. Mr. Hiyama was nowhere to be found, so Luka took this opportunity to text Haku.

**Luka: **

**so I just did the dishes.**

**Haku:**

**dude its like almost 7:20 wat r u doing over there so early hmmm?**

**Luka:**

**Gakupo's idea**

**Haku: **

**Ahh. Where's kiyo?**

**Luka:**

**idk. He disappeared into his room with coffee**

**Haku:**

**well message me when something happens. Or after it happens ;P**

**Luka: **

**/rolls eyes/ **

**Haku:**

**seriously girl. Jump his bones.**

**Luka:**

**all in due time.../evil laugh/**

**Haku:**

**I can't wait to hear is side of this...later**

Haku stopped replying, and Luka was bored once more. By now she was over her irritation of being forced into cleaning her teacher's house and was now thinking of ways to mess with him. But since he wasn't in the room she couldn't really do anything.

…...

Kiyoteru stepped out of his shower. Now he just had to get dressed and he would be done "waking up." He just had no idea what to wear, with Luka being here. He didn't really want to wear his usual suit and tie get-up around his own home...

He observed the pile of clothing he brought into the bathroom with him, so he could stay there without the hazard of walking to his room clad in a towel. He sighed, and selected a dark gray button-up shirt and an older pair of black pants. He wouldn't even worry about buttoning all the way up to the collar or wearing a tie. This was his castle, and he would dress comfortably.

The young teacher exited the bathroom, to find Luka idly dusting things in the living room. He glanced at the kitchen. She had actually done a good job.

"You can go clean the bathroom. You'll find cleaning supplies under the sink," he instructed her. She noticed his damp hair.

"You were taking a shower this whole time? Dang..." she wandered off down the hall, and he noticed that she was swinging her hips. He rolled his eyes and sat down at his couch, pulling a folder out from under it. It was full of papers and assignments from his students. He might as well get some grading done.

It was English, and as usual, almost everyone was terrible at it. Still, it was better than the beginning of the year. He looked at the name of the next paper he had just pulled out. It belonged to Yuma. Curious, Kiyo inspected the work. The handwriting was a little lazy, but Yuma seemed to already have the basic grasp of how to read and write in English. Further down the page, Kiyoteru paused. Yuma had gotten fed up with the work and had written something.

_Слушай, я уже знаю, как говорят на русском, и я в настоящее время обучение китайскому так может я просто не беспокоиться о английской прямо сейчас? на многие языки в моей голове сразу человека. _

Kiyoteru blinked. He recognized it as Russian, but he had no idea what it said. Yuma had proceeded to fill out the rest of his answers in Russian and Chinese. Kiyo then picked up Luka's paper.

It was in perfect English. Everything was perfect. She had even added little notes commenting on the assignment.

When he was finished grading, he crept down his hallway. Luka was still in the bathroom, so continued into the small room next to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door, wishing it had a lock. The room itself had its walls covered in egg crates and other soundproofing materials. It held a desk with a computer and and an electric keyboard. He had to get some writing in today...

He sat at the computer, and noticed that he had a message from from one of his friends. They were using a friend chatting site. Kiyo quickly logged in with his user name, iceMountain, and selected a private chat room with the friend who had messaged him.

**iceMountain **began chatting with **whiteElectric**

IM: what do you want

WE: come on man. Do you have the new lyrics yet? We need to get the new song out like now

IM: I'm on schedule. What's the rush?

WE: we've got competition, that's what. Some new boy group called Project Zola or some garbage like that

IM: sooooo...?

WE: they actually show their faces, unlike this group does. Fans are eating them UP

**pinkMagic **is requesting to join your chat

WE: dude you gonna let her in?

Im: give me a sec..

**pinkMagic **is now in your chat

PM: OMG GUYS!

PM: PROJECT ZOLA IS GONNA EAT US ALIVE

PM: THEY HAVE SEX APPEAL AND EVERYTHING

PM: KIYO WHY WON'T YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO THE PUBLIC?!

IM: because I would never have a moment's peace

WE: I actually agree. Ever hear of paparazzi?

PM: I have an idea for kinda showing what we look like without giving away our identity. I can draw our outlines for the art background of our next song

PM: if kiyo EVER writes it and records the vocals

WE: I think that could work. Just find out if it's okay with Bruno first.

IM: …...fine

PM: oh that reminds me. I pulled some strings and I'm gonna be your student teacher!

IM: ...WHAT

PM: ^.^

WE: cool. You should tell me how this problem student kiyo's been whining about is

PM: Can do!

**IceMountain **has logged off

Kiyoteru sighed. One of his biggest secrets was the fact that he was in a band. And it wasn't just any band. He was the singer and lyric writer for the super popular and mysterious "the Group." They had a recording deal and everything with a friend who owned a small record company. The catch was no other than themselves and the owner of the recording company knew their identity.

It had been Kiyoteru's idea. He didn't want to give out their names in case they became famous, so that they could keep their privacy. They were able to that, only publishing their songs to the internet. And then their popularity had exploded. Kiyo hypothesized it was a mixture of the secret identity aspect for mystery and their music in general that had led to it. The world knew them only by their internet chat names, which they had adopted as pen names. The fanbase had no idea what gender, how old, or what any of them looked like.

They were IceMountain, the only one who was confirmed to be male because he was the singer, and he had a male voice. He could also play the keyboard. PinkMagic, who was known to be the guitar player and fans debated on the gender of. WhiteElectric, who played the bass, and the somewhat odd RoseFlourish, who played the drums. Most fans thought that RoseFlourish was a woman because of the name, but there was always skepticism.

And to make matters more interesting for Kiyoteru, the Pink Musician was going to be his student teacher...

Kiyoteru slapped his face gently a few times to focus himself. He needed to write those lyrics...

…...

Kiyo looked at the clock as he stretched. He almost fell out of his chair when he saw the time. It was almost lunchtime! Luka had been left to her own devices for almost five whole hours! The lanky teacher flew out of his office and went to where Luka had last been seen.

He froze at the sight before him. The whole front of his house was completely spotless, and lunch had been made and a plate sat waiting on the bar. Luka sat at the couch with another plate, also frozen while mid-bite and staring back at him. She was watching some anime on the TV.

"You...made lunch?" was all Kiyoteru was able spit out. She nodded dumbly.

"And you were nowhere to be found, so I decided to watch the new episode of Shingeki..." He paused when he heard her say this.

"Shingeki no Kyojin?" he asked. She nodded. Kiyo sighed in defeat and took the other plate, sitting on the far end of the couch. He couldn't argue with Attack on Titan. Literally everyone was hooked on it.

…...

Luka wondered what exactly Mr. Hiyama had been so engrossed in for almost five hours. She had seen him disappear into another room, and he had stayed there. She had simply finished cleaning everything, and then went and made lunch. And hey, it was Saturaday, and she was entitled to new anime episodes.

Now that Hiyama was out again, she could start to invoke some of her evil schemes. As soon as the _To Be Continued _screen flashed on randomly for Shingeki, Luka reacted over-dramatically, succeeding in 'accidentally' spilling her drink all over herself.

…...

Kiyo jumped up when he saw she had spilled.

"I'll get a towel!" he said, rushing to the kitchen. He came right back, handing her the towel. She soaked up the majority of the spill, but her dress was still soaked.

"I need to change...but I don't have any clothes..."

Kiyoteru held back a sigh. He motioned her to follow him, and he led her to his room. He gestured at his dresser and closet.

"Find something that will fit you."

…...

When Hiyama had left the room so she could change, Luka quickly stripped. She discovered that she had accidentally gotten her bra wet...that was slightly more awkward than she was going for. Well, she sure as hell wasn't brave enough to go with out that garment, so wet bra it was. Luka opened one of his drawers, and another, until she found some athletic shorts that wouldn't be too long on her. Then she put on one of his large button-up shirts on. The sleeves were longer than her arms, and the bottom of the shirt almost covered up the athletic shorts, slightly giving the impression all she was wearing was one of his shirts. She looked at herself in the mirror he had on the back of his door.

"Yeah, I'd do me," she said out-loud, half-hoping he heard her say it. She walked out of the room, preparing to put her sass onto a whole new level...

…...

Kiyoteru sat in the teacher's lounge the following Monday with his face planted on the dining table. Haku came over to him, leaning over sideways to get face-level with him.

"So, what happened to you?" she asked. Kiyo groaned.

"She spilled something on her clothes...and came out wearing one of my shirts.." he mumbled into the table, not looking up. He couldn't get the image of her shapely legs out of his memory. When she had come out dressed like that, he had quickly found reasons to excuse himself to his office until her clothes had finished drying. Luka was getting dangerous, and undercover reporter or not, he COULD NOT get involved with her.

Another reason why he was feeling terrible was his recent internet search. After Luka had gone home that night, he had looked up Luka Megurine at the magazine's website again. He had found her again, but there was something he hadn't noticed before.

_Luka Megurine_

_Luka is an outstanding author here at Crypton Insider. She is one of our intern writers and is currently underage, so her Megurine is her chosen pen name..._

Things were getting problematic for the young teacher. He could no longer deny that he was attracted to her. But evidence was starting to show that she was in fact a minor...and Kiyoteru Hiyama was most definitely not...

"Kiyo!" a bright. Cheerful voice called. Kiyo looked up, not expecting to hear that voice in his workplace, of all places.

"IA, what are yo-"

"Did you already forget that I told you I was going to be your student teacher?" the speaker was a girl only a few years younger than Kiyo with waist length light pink hair. She was dressed both professionally and fashionably. Now that Kiyo looked around, several other college students were in the lounge.

Kiyo face-desked again.

_That's right...we're getting student teachers today...as if my job was hectic enough..._

But the cherry on top was the identity of his student teacher. It was his friend IA, who was secretly PinkMagic, the guitar player of the Group.

**...**

**AND A PLOT TWIST IS ADDED! HAAAAA! **

**and can I take this moment to just say that all of my reviewers on all of my stories are just hysterical? you guys...**

**and hey Nagi! PolyCon in October! Since I can drive now I'm stealing you and taking you to that**


End file.
